<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beach is fun, with You [dreamnotfound] by fishboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869672">The Beach is fun, with You [dreamnotfound]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishboy/pseuds/fishboy'>fishboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AOOGA, Blushing, DNF, Dream Smp, FUNNYYYYYYYYYYYY, Gay, Hugging, Idiots in Love, Jokes, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, Tales Of The SMP, Teasing, dreamnotfound, idk what other tags to add, just messing around, mcyt - Freeform, short fic, thanks for reading? :D, this is my first time writing oop-, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishboy/pseuds/fishboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream teases and messes with George during the beach party. It's all fun and games, though!<br/>Ft. everyone else that was there</p><p>~</p><p>Just a funny little fluff-shot featuring dreamnotfound! I really wanted to write something about the beach episode, since I found the way they played around really funny xD<br/>This doesn't have any serious warning to it, but I'd avise if you don't like things like cuddling or kissing, click away !!</p><p>~</p><p>This is my first time writing on ao3, so I don't really know how it works- but I'm figuring it out!<br/>Currently it'll only have 1 chapter, I might write another book in the future, who knows lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beach is fun, with You [dreamnotfound]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright everyone! The game starts in a few minutes, take this time to explore the beach. Quiet down, quiet!" Karl hushed, voice barely reaching the volume needed to speak over everyone else. </p><p>Bad, Ranboo, Sapnap, Dream, and George were all talking and running around on the beach, excitedly throwing playful punches and exchanging items. They were supposed to start a treasure hunt type of game soon, but were having too much fun already. As soon as they heard the exploration news, they all started to head different directions.</p><p>Bad stuck by the sides with Ranboo, Sapnap started running off on his own (with supervision from Karl), and Dream and George were playfully messing around.</p><p>"Looket these muffin-heads," Bad sighed, crossing his arms. He was looking over to George, who was standing in the sand weeping dramatically about losing his steak. Ranboo just laughed, responding with,</p><p>"They're having fun! Although they are being a bit loud," He commented, watching in amusement. It wasn't long before Bad got dragged into the quarrel, Sapnap following afterwards. It consisted of all of them just pushing George around, laughing and running different places. Fortunately, Karl soon put an end to it.</p><p>"Alright guys! Times up! Stop messing around, stop it!" He tiredly exclaimed, making his best effort to get everyone to calm down. After a while, they remained silent, all settling around the lighthouse. "To begin, everyone look at what's to your left!" Karl pointed at a pirate ship- not too far from the shore.</p><p>Everyone started to 'woah', running towards the ship as if it were a race. Once they all arrived, they started to look around. </p><p>~</p><p>Inside a room in the ship, George grabbed a book from the chest, loudly laughing, "I found it! I'm winning!"</p><p>He climbed out of the room, running up to the edge of the deck with the others following. The book was slightly wet, pages still in-tact as he made an effort to open it. Before he could, though, Dream knocked it out of his hands.</p><p>"Hey!" He yelped, frowning as Sapnap quickly grabbed it, snickering as he ran off.</p><p>"You need to get a better grip, George," Dream grinned, shoving him lightly to the side.</p><p>Dream was dressed in a pair of purple shorts, decorated with blue flowers. He had sunglasses perched on the top of his head, his dirty-blonde hair falling atop his eyes. George felt like he was looking right through him. He fought the urge to blush at Dream’s appearance and banter, and instead pretended to look angry.</p><p>"Aw, c'mon, I was only joking," Dream chuckled, watching as George turned away with a slight smile on his face. Before he could say anything more, Karl interrupted,</p><p>"Alright guys! Let Sapnap read the book, shhh!" Karl shouted, and Sapnap started to read. As he did, Dream couldn't help but mess with George further. He gave him a shove, and George promptly fell off the side of the ship with a cry. Dream immediately started to wheeze as George complained his way back to the ship.</p><p>"QUIET! Jeez!" Karl demanded. Sapnap continued to read.</p><p>Once George got back on the ship, he was dripping wet. He shuffled back beside dream, arms crossed with a scowl across his face. Dream took a look at him and just snickered, bumping his elbow.</p><p>“I was just kidding around, stop being so grumpy,” He said, staring George in the eyes. George just blushed, looking anywhere but at him, muttering a quick ‘I hate you’.</p><p>After Sapnap finished reading, they moved on, running towards the lighthouse to find the next clue. Soon, they all arrived, opening the door with a pressure plate they found.</p><p>Dream was the first one to make it to the top, and George was the last. What a coincidence. Dream shut the trapdoor on George right before he could make it up, resulting in George taking a tumble down the ladder. This occurred for a while.</p><p>“Dream! Stop messing with George and let him come up here,” Karl impatiently said, and Dream obliged, opening the door whilst acting upset. When George reached the top, he shoved Dream towards the edge, almost making him topple.</p><p>“Hey!” Dream remarked, catching his footing pretty quickly. He was about to shove him back, but Bad started to read the next clue. Everyone started listening intently except George and Dream, who were both kinda salty from their little fight.</p><p>Dream turned to look at George, and George turned away. Dream rolled his eyes, smile tugging at his lips, when Bad finished reading and they all climbed down from the tower.</p><p>Right before George could get down, Dream shut the trap door, keeping them both up there for a while longer. The sun had already set, making it too dark for the others to see up there.</p><p>“What?” George asked annoyed, pout present on his face.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, you can’t seriously be mad at me, right? I was just joking,” Dream said, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“No, no, I’m not mad,” George shook his head, looking down at his feet. Dream sighed, walking towards George. He placed a hand on his waist, forcing George to look upwards. Even in the night, he could see George’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Don’t be mad, I’m just playing around, yeah?” Dream told George, looking him in the eye. The amount of space between them was minimal, and George could feel his heart-rate accelerating.</p><p>“Yeah,” He let out, unable to focus because of the contact. Dream grinned, placing his other hand on his waist and swooping down, placing a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Good,” He said, pulling away and descending down the tower. George was left standing there alone, blushing profusely as he shook his head and climbed down shortly after.</p><p>~</p><p>Once everyone arrived, they continued on their mission, George acting a bit more timid than at the start of the game.</p><p>The underwater part of the hunt ended pretty quickly, as Ranboo already managed to find the book. They all swam back to shore, looking around on the island again.</p><p>On the island, Dream noticed George was acting quiet. Everyone else left to go search for the book, whilst Dream walked up from behind George.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around George, pulling him to his chest. George let out a slight gasp, but quickly got used to the warmth.</p><p>“Is something bothering you? I didn’t mean to make you angry,” Dream hummed, pressing his nose into his hair.</p><p>“No, I promise it’s fine. I’m just a bit, uh-,” George started, but was cut off by Dream,</p><p>“Aw, are you flustered, Georgie?” Dream laughed.</p><p>“N-no! I’m not!” George quickly responded, tearing himself away from Dream’s arms. “S-stop it, we have to go help the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Dream grinned.</p><p>“You’re so stupid,” George muttered, looking away as blush crept up his face. Dream just walked forward again and looked at George. He admired his outfit- George was in ocean blue swim shorts, a turquoise towel hanging from his shoulder. His goggles were sitting on his hair, eyes visible and sparkling.</p><p>“You’re cute,” Dream couldn’t help but slip out. George stuttered as a reaction, and Dream wheezed lightly as he walked past him, brushing shoulders.</p><p>George followed him.</p><p>~</p><p>A long while later, and they all managed to reach the last obstacle. They happened to be in a cave, as they waited for someone to be picked to dig up the treasure.</p><p>Dream was chasing George around, as George ran away trying to prevent being shoved.</p><p>“NO! STOP!” George yelled, running away whilst giggling.</p><p>“Oh George!” Dream laughed, running after him.</p><p>“Look at them go,” Sapnap grinned, Bad and Ranboo letting out hums of acknowledgement. They were less interested than Sapnap was, watching the two play tag like children.</p><p>George soon stopped to catch his breath, and that’s when Dream caught him in a hug-tackle, George falling to the ground with a light ‘oof’.</p><p>Dream rested on top of him, hands on either side. George could already feel heat rushing to his face, as he looked away from Dream.</p><p>Dream just laughed, sitting up and pulling George with him. George smiled lightly as he sat back up, resting next to Dream. At this time, all the others were focused on the treasure, Ranboo digging it up as Bad and Sapnap yelled at him.</p><p>“It’s been a long day, huh?” Dream said, talking to George whilst looking at the three ahead.</p><p>“It was fun,” George responded, leaning his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream giggled at the action, standing up and making George get up as well. He then looked at George, a smile coating his face.</p><p>“I really want to kiss you right now,” He admitted, not moving his eyes away from George.</p><p>George blushed. Hard. </p><p>“Well then, what are you waiting for?”</p><p>Dream let out a laugh, swooping down and connecting their lips together. George immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, standing up on his tiptoes. Dream placed a hand on his hip, pulling him closer.</p><p>The other three didn’t notice, instead running out of the cave and following Ranboo as he held the treasure and screamed victory.</p><p>As they pulled away, George leaned in and hugged Dream, him reciprocating the affection.</p><p>“You’re fun to mess around with, I’ll make sure to annoy you extra next time,” Dream said, wheezing when George kicked him lightly in the shin.</p><p>“I won’t kiss you next time, then,” George jokingly responded with.</p><p>“We both know that’s a lie,” Dream stated, pulling away from the hug and pressing his lips against George’s again.</p><p>They were perfectly content staying in the cave for the rest of the beach event.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyy!!<br/>i hope you liked this one-shot lol. if you did, a kudo would be pretty nice :0<br/>still a bit nervous posting here haha-<br/>i might have made a few mistakes in the writing, hopefully you can forgive me for those oof</p><p>also sorry if the parts aren't exact! It's a bit of a twist on what happened heh</p><p>thanks for reading though :]<br/>see you around!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>